A Roll in the Hay
by Britchick69
Summary: A lemony little one shot with a twist, set in the 18th century. While the family are at Sunday service celebrating the Harvest, Master Edward stays at home to court his maid, Bella. Outside a storm rages along with their passion.


**A Roll in the Hay**

___ one shot, adult themes so if you're 17+ read on otherwise this is not for you_

She was the sweetest and most innocent of beauties he'd seen in a long time, with her doe brown eyes and shiny chestnut hair, all tied into a messy bun beneath her white lace mop cap. A few loose curls tumbled from their restraints and danced around her heart shaped face.

He had yet to discover how deceptive looks could be.

"Come to me, my lovely," he gestured with open arms; she had truly captivated his heart like no other. S_ociety can accept it_, he thought, _or go stuff themselves_, he cared not which one they chose, but he'd made his decision. She already had his heart, mind and soul, tonight; she would have all the delights his body had to offer.

Bella stayed put, rocking gently on her heels, making her long skirts swing back and forth. She looked up at him, a coy smile playing at the corner of her rosy pink lips, taking in his handsome features through her dark lashes; she blinked innocently, a look she had perfected.

Edward groaned; he did like it so- when she played the innocent maiden.

"I'm yours, Master Edward, if you can catch me."

Before her words had registered in his brain, she'd disappeared.

Edward growled and went in pursuit of his lovely; he was already hard, in anticipation of finding her.

"My lovely where are you?" He called playfully rushing from the farmhouse kitchen, the place was deserted tonight, he'd stayed behind to court her, and she'd stayed behind to allow him. Tonight was the night they were to consummate their love. The rest of the house's inhabitants were celebrating at the church; as they did every year at the end of harvest. They would be undisturbed, at least until the early hours of the morning.

His ears pricked to the left when he heard a giggle from the barn, followed by the telltale creak of the doors' hinges. He ran, he'd never felt more exhilarated than he did when he was with her; she had awoken a desire, a great need in him. It could be love, he didn't know, he'd never really experienced true love in his relatively short time on this earth. Whatever it was, it consumed his every moment, waking and sleeping.

Her eyes, face, lips, the swell of her breasts, and the sound of her voice haunted his very existence. He knew he was addicted, and was elated to be so, but she also completed him and gave his mundane life purpose, colour, and flavour.

"I'm coming for you, my lovely Bella," he shouted as he approached the barn. He was careful to pull the great oak doors closed behind him. His heart pounded so very loudly that he thought it may burst forth, right through his ribcage.

On the hay strewn floor in front of him was her simple white mop cap. He smiled as he picked it up and brought it to his face, before tucking it into his breast pocket; she would never wear it again after tonight, unless it was for his pleasure.

The air was thick with promise, as the door sounded their resounding and final bang. Tonight was predetermined; what happened within these four walls was meant to be, and the universe was waiting.

He heard the scuffling noises in the loft above him and he quickly located the wooden ladder that gave him access. She'd left him another memento, a token of tonight, one he would keep with him always. He grew impossibly harder as he pulled her white lace knickers from the ladder, and, with a trembling hand, he put them to his face and inhaled her fragrance.

"Fuck," he hissed, "Saucy wench." Edward wasn't one to use profanities, but she drove him to the point of insanity, and no other word sufficed.

Bella remained quiet and still behind the stack of newly bound hay; he would find her, she knew that much. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I know you're here," he said in a sing-song kind of voice, and Bella covered her mouth quickly to stifle her giggle. "And you know what I'm going to do to you when I find you," his voice dropped to a deeper velvety tone, thick and smooth, laced with desire.

The intimate parts of her body responded to his words, with a flush of heat, moisture, and swelling, Bella could barely contain herself; she longed to give herself away, but all in good time. She made herself wait, after all, this was part of their foreplay, and, soon enough, he would be hers and they would be one.

He moved slowly around the loft, taking his time to investigate behind each new stack of hay, drawing out and prolonging the experience for the both of them.

"Oh my goodness," he fell to his knees reverently before her, when he discovered her behind the final stack.

"Fair is fair," she said in a husky voice that resonated in his throbbing member, "I'm yours, my Master, to do with as you will." Bella pulled the ribbon loose upon her corsets, dragging it with one finger. Edward could not move, but gazed in awe as, slowly, her delicious creamy breasts were exposed for him for the first time. She broke the spell that bound him, "Kiss me, Edward."

"With pleasure," he whispered.

They were both still on their knees as their bodies crashed together, Edward slipped his arm around her tiny waist and squeezed her closer; he would always relish the feeling of her pressed against him.

Bella sighed and looked up into his handsome face; he was truly exquisite and felt she would never tire of gazing at this beautiful man, who had chosen her. Despite her seemingly lowly standing in society, he had chosen her to love and cherish as his own; he had made a promise they would be together...forever.

Tonight, she would help him to keep that promise.

He lowered his head slowly, all the time, his eyes never left hers, his sparkling jade met her warm brown eyes, although, for a second before their lips met, and he was consumed with passion and lust, he could have sworn they flashed a deep, dark crimson.

The lovers lost themselves in their embrace, starting softly, tentatively; growing more passionate with experience and confidence. They moaned at the taste of each other, tongues wrapped and danced in the embrace, each one swallowing the moans of pleasure, as their passion engulfed them.

Outside, the temperature fell as the wind whipped up, causing the first fallen leaves of autumn to dance and twirl around each other.

Her fingers threaded into his thick, copper mane and she scratched circles into his scalp, causing a rush of goosebumps from his head to his toes, making his body quiver with want for more.

The twilight sky grew darker and heavier, dense swaths of cloud appeared, and obscured the silver moon and glittering stars.

Bella moaned as he broke from her lips, and kissed his way across her cheek and down the slender white column of her neck; it was her turn to quiver in delight at the heated kisses that excited her to her very core. She encouraged the direction of his hesitant mouth, by guiding his head towards her naked breasts and pert nipples. The feeling of his hot lips and wet tongue circling her sensitive peaks was almost too much. Dizzy with desire and an overload to her senses, she fought to control her waiting release.

Night creatures scurried for cover as the heavy sky, laden with rain, finally relented and released its load, first with giant droplets, which soon turned into torrent.

"I need you to kiss me," she gasped.

A distant rumble of thunder sounded.

Edward reluctantly released a rosy nipple from between his lips and obediently moved towards her mouth.

"No," she shook her head, "Not there."

A zigzag of lightening split the sky in an instant.

She saw the slight blush in his cheeks and the brief flicker of his eyes as they glanced downwards, then back towards her.

"I'll teach you," she whispered

The storm raged on, unnoticed by the lovers.

Edward's heart hammered against his ribs, the sound seemed to fill the barn; mesmerised, he watched Bella sit on a bale of hay.

"Come," she beckoned to him.

Unable to stand for fear of collapsing, he moved obediently towards her on his knees, and positioned himself between her creamy, white thighs.

"So beautiful," she said as she took his face between her hands and caressed his soft, warm skin with the pads of her thumbs. _So trusting, _she thought_, to place himself physically and emotionally in her_ _hands_, he knew of her great strength- to some extent, and yet he was willing to give himself wholly to her.

He grew bolder when he looked into her face and saw nothing but love and adoration for him there, he heard the soft gasp fall from her lips, and saw the dark look of lust that crossed her face when he placed his hands firmly at her ankles, then slowly began their ascent over her cool, smooth skin.

She felt his skin grow hotter as the rush of blood increased through his veins and arteries; it felt as though it moved through her own body. When Edward's hands stilled upon her thighs, she gave him one final kiss and released him.

Bella growled as he gave each of her nipples a sharp nip with his teeth on his way down for a first kiss of her pussy.

He found her scent intoxicating, mouth-watering, and, with speed she didn't know he possessed, his mouth was soon upon her lips, and he was groaning against her. The vibration sent shock-waves of pleasure throughout her body and, overwhelmed, Bella threw her head back. "Yes," she screamed.

Bella locked her body when she felt the first experimental probe of his hot tongue for fear of closing her legs, and trapping him for an eternity between her thighs.

Her cool, smooth, hairless flesh felt good against his hot tongue and her taste was exquisite; like nothing he'd ever tasted before. The more he tasted, the more he wanted, instinct guided his movements- licking, sucking, probing, and lapping up every drop of nectar she had to offer him.

He had been most fearful of this act, he'd heard talk of wiry hair, smells and tastes that were offensive, and the act itself was futile, with little reward for the giver. But, he was given great pleasure in her moans and whimpers; he'd felt strong and in control as his lovely, collapsed and quivered upon the bale, her hands clutched at his hair as she pulled him closer with coos and moans. She offered words of encouragement, but nothing could compare to the word 'fuck' which she'd screamed when he'd pressed his tongue against her smooth, hard pearl. He felt her body begin to tremble as he continued to lave attention on her clitoris, moving the tip of his tongue in circles. Suddenly, she froze and a stream of profanities fell from her lips, thrilling him to the core. He felt the strong throb of her orgasm through his tongue and he dipped his mouth lower to taste the sweet juice that ran from her body.

She said nothing as she sat quickly, and took his face once again between her hands and passionately kissed his face and mouth, smelling and tasting herself upon his lips and tongue. There was a great possessive swelling within her breast, he was marked with her scent; he belonged to her now.

Edward found himself seated on the bale with Bella between his thighs in a move so quick, his head hadn't had chance to register what had happened.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him full and soft on his delicious mouth, she parted his lips with her curious tongue and tasted him; he was exquisite, like no other she'd tasted. If her heart still had life, it would have been beating madly inside her chest. "I'm going to taste you now."

Edward swallowed hard and watched in wonder as she deftly released the bindings that secured his pants, freeing his hard, throbbing member, Bella gently placed her hand around the base of his shaft and lowered her head. Edward leaned back onto his elbows to take in the incredible sight of his cock disappearing into his lover's mouth. His senses were plunged into overdrive.

"Fuck, Bella," Was the only statement he could make, as he collapsed back onto the hay bale with his eyes closed; his whole body rejoicing in the pleasure that encompassed him.

She delighted in the sweetest of tortures, sucking hard and gentle, licking him, and scraping her teeth along his sensitive purple head. She took him to the edge of climax several times before releasing him; he begged and pleaded for her to take him all the way.

"Are you sure?" She asked, lifting her skirts and straddling the bale, and Edward's body.

"I have been never more certain," he answered with all sincerity, possessively grabbing hold of her hips. Bella was filled with warmth from where their bodies touched; she would miss feeling his life, his energy pulsing through her, joining them together, but she would gain far more, than he gave up.

Bella saw the determination in his face, and knew, once he was inside of her, it would be the point of no return and she aligned their bodies for penetration.

Edward tightened his grip, as if ensuring she would not pull away, and pulled her down. Bella allowed him, feeling every searing, hot inch of him, as he entered her. They moaned in unison and rolled their eyes back as they became one, then stilled, to prolong the experience.

Bella began gently rocking her pelvis; Edward moved her skirts up to see the point where they were joined. Thrilled she tore the clothing from her waist, exposing her lower body for his greedy stare.

"Exquisite," he whispered, and then ripped her corset in much the same way, leaving her completely bare.

Bella's eyes were dark and hooded with desire, and her teeth bit into her bottom lip. Mesmerised, he watched her bouncing breasts as she rode him with abandon, her hair fell in loose curls around her neck and shoulders. Edward cupped his hands around each perfect, milky mound and used his thumbs to brush against her dark rose nipples, causing her to hiss and shudder. Spurred on by her response, he rolled each peak between his fingers and thumbs, squeezing hard. He felt the response around his cock, as her pussy squeezed around him, and she grinned wickedly at him.

"I won't last much longer," he rasped as she slid along his length in quick succession.

Bella was aware of how close his release was; she could feel every pulse and throb in his entire body, she felt the heat inside her as more blood filled his engorged organ, making him hotter and harder. His precious heartbeat filled her ears and resonated within her own chest, each beat one step closer to its final one.

"Are you certain, my love?" She asked one last time.

"I love you," was his only reply.

The storm raged overhead, with great rumbles of thunder and forked lightening.

Bella increased her pace, and Edward thrust his hips to meet her. He felt his orgasm begin to un-spiral deep in the pit of his stomach, the tingling moved through his sac, radiating outwards; it felt as if his whole body was vibrating with pleasure. Then, as if on the crest of a wave, his orgasm crashed through him, he grabbed Bella's hips and pulled her down hard, filling her with his seed, with his life. Bella screamed as her own orgasm ripped through her, and, while she was still cumming, she lifted Edward's shoulders from their makeshift bed and sunk her teeth into his throbbing jugular, filling her mouth with his thick, hot, salty blood.

Edward shuddered in pain and pleasure as he filled her mouth and pussy simultaneously; her body continued to squeeze around his cock. He couldn't ever remember having such an intensely powerful climax and he relaxed completely; trusting in his lover's last kiss. He was content to die blissfully happy and sated.

Outside the rain began to slow.

Bella sucked great mouthfuls of blood, rich and velvety; he satisfied her immensely, and she keenly monitored the last beats of his heart. Taking his head to her breast, she used her long fingernail to slice through her tough skin, she pressed his mouth to the blood that flowed freely from the wound, and urged him to drink. Although she was no longer required to breathe, but did it to appear human, she felt it necessary to hold her breath, as she waited for her lover to respond.

Lightening struck its last, and the thunder was all but a distant rumble.

Her blood, her life force trickled onto his tongue, running down his throat, changing him on the verge of death, making him immortal like her, for her.

Clouds parted overhead to reveal a full silver moon and thousands of twinkling stars.

In the barn, Edward rested; he slept for the last time, protected in the arms of his lovely, she watched with complete and immortal love, eager for him to awake and be hers again; forever.

Written for TwiFic meet up UK August 2013 and dedicated to those who attended

Thanks to my pre-reader js18 and my lovely beta princess07890- as usual they both do a wonderful job


End file.
